


How The Dog Soothes The Cat

by fryingpanofdoomwrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryingpanofdoomwrites/pseuds/fryingpanofdoomwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the Rage Quit from Hell. Michael's yelling could be heard from across the building, people passing gave odd looks, some frightened, some in awe at the cat hybrids lungs, but mostly they were in pity for the seven Achievement Hunters who were kicked out of their little compound while Michael screamed his lungs out of his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Dog Soothes The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on this drawing by padalickingood:http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/post/91408920005/when-the-gang-needs-to-sooth-a-certain-grumpy-cat

A collective sigh sounded in the Rooster Teeth kitchen; seven of the nine Achievement Hunters were sitting around, eating and drinking various things as Michael "Rage Quit" Jones was recording what seemed to be the Rage Quit from hell.  They were pretty sure he could be heard from the other side of the building, hell, maybe from the other side of the lot even.

"Geoff, when do you think he'll be done? I still have like five videos to edit today..." Kdin asked, fiddling with the tab on his soda can.

"I don't know. I have never seen him get this mad at a game before, and when Jack tried to ask he got a very angry hiss and a full can of Red Bull thrown at his head." Geoff replied, absentmindedly eating his empty can.

"This sucks! Where's Lindsay when you need her!" Gavin groan, sprawling out and batting Ray and Ryan his wings.

"Recording lines all day. Won't be done for a while." Jack said, nursing a large lump on his head.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed from the Achievement Hunter office, followed by more yelling, cursing and screaming.

"Someone has to check on him." Ryan muttered.

All seven pairs of eyes met.

"Not it!" Six voices yelled.

"Not-damn it!" Gavin thumped his head against the table and sighed.

"Do I really have to? He might kill me!" Gavin whined as Geoff and Caleb pushed the bird to the door.

"You lost Gavin, the Not It system is one round only." Geoff said before yanking open the door and throwing the Brit in.

Gavin squawked and almost fell.  The yelling had stopped, but heavy breathing filled the room.

"H-hi boi. How's it-"

"GAVIN SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BIRD-BRAINED BEAKED FACE! LEAVE BEFORE I CHASE YOU UP A TREE!" Michael's face was red.  The game was still running, as was the audio capture, but Michael obviously was beyond done.

Gavin paled, before letting out a shrill scream as Michael continued to yell, and even began to stalk towards him before Gavin bolted out the door, slamming it behind him; the door thumped against his back, Michael kicked it for good measure.

"I-I-I think he's a little angry." Gavin said, trying to calm down his heart.

"Maybe he needs a peace offering?" Ray suggested.

"You're taking it to him then." Jack said.

"Oh hell no! I'm a little defenseless rabbit! He'll eat me up and spit me back out! One of you big guys should do it!" Ray said, ears sticking straight up in the air.

By big buys, Ray meant the Gents and Caleb. Gavin was still shaken, and Kdin was a squirrel, not really intimidating to a pissed off cat. There was another crash, and Ryan sighed.

"I volunteer as tribute." He said, going and fetching a Red Bull before taking a deep breath and sticking his head into the office.

"Hey, Michael I have-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ryan quickly shut the door.

"Well, I think we may be needing a new X-Box...or two..."

Geoff groaned and started walking off into the building.

"Lindsay!" He cried desperately, voice cracking, "Come sooth your husband!"

The rest of the gang, not really knowing what to do, followed their boss as he searched for Mrs. Jones.

Lindsay, of course, was in the recording booth. Miles and Kerry both protested, saying this was the only day they could get with her. Geoff stared them down.

"We have a cat that has broken two X-Boxes, and possibly our door, won't let us into the office and has made death threats....we need Lindsay."

The dog and mouse exchanged looks before sighing, "Alright. But send her back as quick as possible."

They got Lindsay out of the booth, and just like baby ducklings following their momma, followed the husky to the office.

Lindsay rolled up her sweatshirt sleeves and with a lot of what could be called pure cuteness walked into the office, door open behind her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! I FUCKING TOLD YO-" Michael stopped mid scream as he saw his wife and immediately his demeanor changed. His face as still red, but all anger left his body as he pulled the husky into his arms, face buried into her neck.

The two ended up on the couch, Michael's head in his wife's lap as she stroked his hair and ears.  A soft purring could be heard.

The rest of the Achievement Hunters took this as a sign that the room was safe again and slowly walked in.

Lesson learned: Always get the dog to sooth the cat.

 


End file.
